Cocok?
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai. Bokuto dan Sugawara./ "Menjalin hubungan dengan banyak persamaan itu sia-sia"/ Cinta mereka terlalu sempurna. Flat Love, BokuSuga. M demi keamanan.


**Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL, AU, OOC (tiga rangkaian mutlak fic by me), typo dan lain sebagainya merupakan hal yang tak diragukan lagi.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari : Diantara ribuan serupa bintang buatan yang dilambungkan ke langit mereka bertemu.**

Sugawara setengah berlari menuju ke bibir jembatan, berdesakan diantara banyaknya pasangan ia mencari sisi yang jauh dari kerumunan. Posisinya tepat di samping seseorang yang tidak sengaja tersenggol bahunya.

"Ah, maaf!" Ia berseru, tapi kemudian matanya lekat. Mereka saling pandang ke masing-masing iris tepat saat kembang api pertama di luncurkan. Bahkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ledakan terdengar mata mereka bagai magnet yang menyatu.

'Rambut abu-abu dengan iris cokelat terang' keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Bokuto Koutarou." Si surai abu-abu dengan sedikit semburat hitam di beberapa tempat mengulurkan tangan lebih dulu.

"Sugawara Koushi." Si surai abu-abu penuh dengan cuatan menyerupai antenna menyambut uluran tangan.

Tidak ada yang peduli siapa yang pertama kali menyeru lebih dulu yang jelas saat kembang api terbesar muncul di akhir, keduanya saling menggenggam dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Aku ditinggalkan teman-temanku."

"Aku tidak menemukan teman-temanku."

Begitulah alasan mereka bersama saat perayaan tahun baru.

 **Februari :** **Manis yang berbeda yang menyatukan mereka.**

Sugawara duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu kafe pada waktu yang terlalu pagi. Ia sedang menunggu tanpa memesan tanpa menyantap apapun sejak pagi. Ia melirik ke arah pintu, yang di tunggu sudah tiba.

"Aku terlalu gugup sehingga berdiri di luar terlalu lama."

"Aku juga gugup duduk dengan gelisah di sini."

Bokuto mematung berdiri di hadapan Sugawara tertawa bodoh, pun dengan Sugawara yang tersenyum canggung.

"Duduklah, kau tahu jika terus seperti ini tidak terlihat seperti . . . .kencan."

Bokuto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembusnya perlahan.

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarku tapi aku tidak punya cokelat atau bunga." Bokuto mengucap dengan jelas dan lantang, suaranya menggema keseluruh ruangan mengingat di sana hanya ada mereka berdua dan para pelayan yang mondar mandir keluar masuk.

Sugawara cengo sesaat setelahnya ia tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku laki-laki, tidak perlu cokelat atau bunga." Sugawara memutar sebuah kunci di jari telunjuknya,"tangkap!" serunya.

Bokuto tertawa, ia dibuat terkejut dengan bagaimana mudahnya Sugawara mengungkapkan segalanya. Mereka berdua 'berbeda', mereka tidak mengungkapkannya, mereka memiliki kesamaan.

 **Maret : Apa-apa yang disuka.**

"Aku ingin balasan." Bokuto bertopang dagu di meja makan menanti sarapan dari Sugawara. Semalam ia menginap, dan sarapan pagi sebelum kepergian Bokuto adalah hal yang rutin Sugawara lakukan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, kau tidak memberi apa-apa bulan lalu." Sugawara menggerutu setengah kesal setengahnya ia senang, sambil memasak.

"Aku menjadikanmu pacarku." Jawab Bokuto asal. Ia meletakkan seluruh kepalanya di meja.

"Aku memberi lebih banyak."

"Hanya kunci apartement." Gerutu Bokuto tak mau kalah.

"Satu hal kecil yang dapat mengakses banyak hal dalam hidupku."

"Juga dirimu." Bokuto mendongak memandang sejurus pada iris sewarna dengan miliknya yang empunya sibuk menata makanan di atas meja.

"Sarapanmu di sini tuan Bokuto." Sugawara menunjuk pada meja,"bukan aku."

Sugawara mendekat Bokuto merengkuhnya kemudian berbisik,"aku akan membalasnya. Kau boleh memiliki hidupku juga Koushi."

Ditandai dengan cumbuan pagi, mereka sepakat untuk tinggal bersama.

 **April : Tidak pernah ada kebohongan yang berarti.**

Mereka bertemu tepat di depan pintu pukul dua dini hari dan sama-sama lelah, sama-sama bau alkohol, tapi mereka tidak berada di tempat yang sama sejak sarapan berakhir.

"Aku lelah Koushi." Bokuto melemparkan tubuhnya di sembarang tempat.

"Aku juga, mandi lebih baik dan setelahnya kita bisa tidur."

Bokuto setuju, ia bahkan selalu setuju dengan apapun yang dikatakan Sugawara. Karena mereka satu pemikiran. Pun malam itu diikuti malam-malam selanjutnya, Sugawara menolak untuk disentuh sementara Bokuto enggan menjamah karena terlalu lelah.

"Temanku bertanya, apakah aku percaya padamu yang selalu pulang lewat tengah ,malam dengan tampilan berantakan."

Bokuto mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sugawara yang bersandar di sisi kanan dadanya.

"Kau mempercayaiku sebesar aku mempercayaimu Koushi. Kita tidak pernah saling memunggungi."

Kecupan singkat di dahi juga anggukan menjadi dasar dari bagaimana hubungan mereka terbentuk.

 **Mei : Tidak perlu belajar untuk memahami. "Aku tahu semua tentangnya, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu."**

Bokuto sampai di rumah dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Hari itu ia hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Sugawara sedang ingin yang lain, pun dengan Bokuto dan akhirnya ia pergi membeli. Satu macam dengan jumlah banyak.

"Kenapa marah-marah?" Sugawara bertanya santai seraya membaca majalah olahraga.

Bokuto meletakkan bukusan berisi makanan mereka lalu berbaring malas ke paha Sugawara.

"Mereka bilang aku harus lebih memahamimu. Kita tidak pernah bertengkar karena kau terlalu baik dengan menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Coba sebutkan apa saja tentangku, aku yakin kau tahu."

"Kau suka bercinta sepanjang hari di akhir pekan." Bokuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda.

Sugawara tertawa ringan,"dasar mesum. Yang lain."

"Kau suka makanan pedas, kau suka olahraga voli, kau tidak suka makanan manis, kau tidak suka marah. Kau selalu jujur…." Belum habis Bokuto mengucap semuanya Sugawara membungkam mulut Bokuto dengan ciuman.

"Kau tahu semua tentangku. Apa yang diragukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena semua hal itu adalah aku juga. Kita sama Koushi. Selalu sama."

Saat tatap mata bertemu, mereka tahu akhir pekan itu dimana mereka akan berakhir hingga malam hari menghampiri.

 **Juni : Tidak ada yang lebih panas dari ini.**

Sugawara hanya mengenakan celemek dan celana teramat saat di rumah dan sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

'Bokuto sebentar lagi pulang' gumamnya, dan benar saja sapaan diiringi erangan menggema di apartement sederhana yang diisi mereka berdua.

Mata Sugawara mengekor kemanapun Bokuto bergerak dan mendarat di sofa dengan kipas menyala. Ia membongkar kasar dasi, kemeja, sepatu.

"Kau ingin bertelanjang di ruang tamu?" Sugawara menegur, sambil masih menyiapkan makan siang.

"Kapan pendingin ruangannya di benahi? Ini akan jadi musim panas terburuk."

Sugawara menghampiri, duduk asal dipangkuan Bokuto membantunya membuka pakaian dengan lebih rapi.

"Aku juga merasa 'panas' melihatmu mencium seorang gadis pagi tadi."

Bokuto memandang sejurus,"aku juga mendadak 'panas' melihat tampilanmu Koushi."

"Apa bergumul sekarang akan membuat segalanya menjadi dingin?"

Bokuto mengerang meletakkan malas kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku ingin, apa aku harus? Tapi panas ini...aaarrrrgghhhh."

Sugawara tertawa ringan"aku tahu Bokuto. Aku selalu tahu."

"Dan ya, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa lebih panas dari musim panas ini kan?"

Mereka tetap bergumul, hati Sugawaa mendingin, hasrat Bokuto mendingin, tapi musim panas tetap menjadi yang paling panas.

Juli : Sesuatu yang baru, tapi...ah sudahlah.

Tidak perlu jadwal bagi keduanya untuk memutuskan kapan berbelanja bersama, bahkan tidak ada waktu yang terbuang banyak saat melakukannya. Keduanya saling mengiyakan, dan hari berlalu terasa sangat lambat.

"Ayo mampir ke pantai."

Sugawara mengangguk begitu saja menerima ajakan Bokuto, ia sama sukanya dengan Bokuto jika itu laut dan langit juga garis tipis yang membelah keduanya.

Bokuto mengggandeng tangan Sugawara, mereka saling menautkan jemari berjalan menyusuri pantai.

"Bukankah ini terlihat romantis?" Sugawara berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja, jangan katakana seolah kau tidak menyukainya. Aku yang mengajakmu kemari." Balas Bokuto dengan nada sarkas.

"Hei, apa-apaan dengan nada bicaramu itu?"

"Kau yang memulainya Koushi! Bukankah ini harusnya menyenangkan?"

Sugawara menggeleng,"ini memalukan." Tautan tangan mereka dilepas sepihak. Telunjuknya mengarah ke dada Bokuto,"kau." Beralih pada dirinya sendiri,"dan aku sama-sama laki-laki."

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Kau memnerimaku, jika aku mau bukan hanya menggande tanganmu tapi mendorongmu dan mencumbuimu di sini sepanjang hari akan aku lakukan."

Sugawara terbelalak mendengar perkataan Bokuto. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Bokuto hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku sedang marah di sini?"

Sugawara memegang perutnya sambil sedikit mengusap air mata yang menggantung akibat tawa yang meledak-ledak.

"Maaf,maaf, aku tidak bisa tahan melihat wajahmu yang lucu itu." Ujar Sugawara ketika sudah mulai tenang dengan tawanya.

"Aku serius Koushi, bagaimana jika aku melakukannya sekarang?"

Sugawara merentangkan tangannya,"aku kenal kau Bokuto, jika itu yang kau inginkan aku pasti sudah menginginkannya juga."

Bokuto menghela nafas berat,"kau benar. Sulit membuat perbedaan diantara kita Koushi."

"Kau ingin kita berbeda? Atau…kau hanya ingin sesuatu yang lain?"

"Kupikir juga begitu, sesuatu yang lain dan ini sama sekali tidak berhasil."

"Aku mencintaimu Bokuto." Sugawara mendekat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Koushi." Bokuto merengkuhanya dalam pelukan.

Mereka memang tidak bergelut diatas pasir lembab untuk melepaskan hasrat, tapi mereka menjadikan momen berciuman di pantai adalah sesuatu yang romantis.

 **Agustus : Sama sekali bukan kejutan yang mengejutkan.**

Sugawara pulang lebih awal ia yakin kali in ibis amembuat perbedaan antara dirinya dan Bokuto. Enam bulan sudah mereka menjalin hubungan, lebih jika terhitung sejak pertemuan di acara tahun baru. Saat pulang ia mampir untuk membeli bahan makanan, ia akan memasak dengan menu yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia masak sebagai kesuakaan Bokuto. Karena itu juga merupakan kesukaannya.

"Aku pulang." Suara Bokuto terdengar dari pintu depan. Sugawa menyambutnya dengan balasan 'selamat datang'.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, sekarang pergilah mandi dan kita makan bersama." Sugawara mendorong Bokuto ke kamar, ia bahkan membantunya bersiap untuk mandi. Tampang Bokuto malas ketika memasuki kamar mandi.

Sugawara memandang sekali lagi pada hasil kerjanya, ia memang hanya pandai dalam hal memasak sementara yang lain ia sama buruknya dengan Bokuto. Ngomong-ngomong masakan Bokuto juga sama lezatnya menurut lidah Sugawara.

"Aku memasak banyak, kita mencobanya sama-sama. Ini kejutan." Kata Sugawara saat Bokuto sudah dengan benar meletakkan bokongnya di kursi.

"Tidak tampak mengejutkan bagiku Koushi, tapi aku punya sesuatu."

Bokuto sudah mempersiapkannya, sebuah hadiah untuk Sugawara. Sebuah kotak yang berisi jam tangan silver.

Sugawara terdiam sejenak,"entah kenapa ini juga tidak tampak mengejutkan."

Bokuto tertawa, Sugawara tersenyum geli.

"Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan dari ini semua?"

Sugawara mengangguk,"kita berdua sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan hadiah masing-masing."

Tidak pernah ada masalah diantara mereka berdua. Bokuto dan Sugawara terlalu sempurna sebagai pasangan.

 **Semptember : Kenapa ide gila itu justru membuat kita kembali bersama?**

Akhir pekan yang kesekian puluh sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi atap. Tidak ada yang berubah ketika Sugawara berubah menjadi erotis dan Bokuto selalu siap melayani.

"Apa kau bosan padaku Koushi?"

Sugawara menepuk pipi Bokuto yang saat ini sengan memangkunya dengan posisi paling mereka sukai. "Kau bertanya hal yang tidak perlu."

"Ya, kau bukannya bosan padaku tapi bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal gila sesekali."

"Ya, aku juga pernah berfikir demikian."

Bokuto menciumi leher Sugawara dengan seduktif,"kau belum pernah bercinta dengan orang lain kan?"

Sugawara mengusap helaian rambut abu-abu yang biasanya berdiri itu. "Bukankah kau juga Bokuto?"

Mereka berciuman yang berarti mereka sudah membuat keputusan.

.

Sugawara berjalan bersama seseorang lain yang bisa dikata lebih tampan dari Bokuto. Ah ia hanya menerima secara asal ajak seseorang yang ingin menghabiskan malam.

Bokuto tak jauh beda, ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih 'cantik' dibanding Sugawara.

Sosok tampan yang bersama Sugawara dan sosok 'cantik' yang bersama Bokuto adalah dua orang yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda.

Sugawara menerima perlakuan berbeda, ia tidak mengerti lawan mainnya, dirinya terjerat oleh nafsu orang lain.

Bokuto tidak bisa berlaku seperti biasa, ia hanya berusaha dan berusaha tanpa memahami.

Satu malam di bulan itu, tumah mereka kosong, ranjang mereka menjadi dingin hingga pagi menghampiri. Saat itu Bokuto dan Sugawa terbangun di jarak yang begitu jauh ponsel di tangan menjadi sarana. Pesan dikirim dan diterima dalam waktu yang sama.

" _Aku merindukanmu."_

Sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi.

Bahkan perasaan yang berbeda itu adalah hal yang sama. Malam itu rumah mereka kosong pun dengan hati mereka berdua.

 **Oktober : "Bokuto…itu terdengar menakutkan."/ "Ya, aku tahu itu Koushi."**

Hallowen. Begitu ceritanya saat malam kesekian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bokuto dan Sugawara selalu memiliki waktu bersama untuk menonton di rumah, dan mereka tidak pernah bertengkar terkait film apa yang perku mereka putar pun dengan camilannya.

Hanya karena mereka sedang ikut partisipasi, mereka memakai kostum atau lebih tepatnya cosplay. Sugawara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaos berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Bokuto keluar dari kamar dengan tampilan tidak jauh berbeda, kaos berwarna biru muda dengan celana pendek putih. Keduanya tahu itu adalah seragam latihan voli semasa SMA.

'Ini nyaman dipakai' alasan tak terucap dari kedua belah pihak.

.

Acara menonton tampak membosankan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita bercerita tentang hal mengerikan." Saran Bokuto sementara film masih diputar.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu demi orang lain." Celetuk Sugawara asal.

"Hey kau menyerobot ideku." Protes Bokuto tidak terima.

Sugawara hanya menggendikkan bahunya malas.

Bokuto merengkuh Sugawara dalam pelukannya, ia menautkan jemari mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah karena kita saling mencintai Koushi?"

Bokuto menolak mendengar jawab Sugawara, ia memilih untuk memagutnya hingga yang terdengar hanya desahan tertahan.

Sejak kapan cinta menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan di banding dengan film horror? Begitulah ketakutan terbesar keduanya.

 **November : "Aku bahagia bersamamu."**

Liburan. Bokuto dan Sugawara memutuskan menggunakan akhir bulan itu untuk liburan selama beberapa hari. Pertama kalinya sejak mereka tinggal bersama, dan mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama.

Liburan mereka benar-benar sempurna tanpa rencana. Tempat yang dituju, tempat makan, tempat untuk menginap juga mengambil banyak foto bersama di banyak tempat sebagai kenangan. Mereka mencobal hal-hal gila bersama-sama, memainkan banyak permainan bersama.

Bokuto bahagia, Sugawara bahagia. Pantai pada dini hari menjadi tujuan akhir liburan mereka. Berpelukan berbagi kehangatan saat angin semilir menerpa.

"Aku tidak punya hal yang bisa diungkapkan sekarang Koushi."

"Tentu. Kau sempurna Bokuto. Untukku dan untuk hidupku."

Kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Sugawara diiringi dengan semburat matahari terbit.

Mereka sudah memiliki satu sama lain, dunia mereka juga cinta mereka sudah seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

 **Desember : Di bawah ribuan bintang buatan yang meluncur dari bawah, mereka membbuat keputusan tanpa salin berucap.**

Sugawara setengah berlari mencari lokasi yang tenang di tepi jembatan. Tangannya menggenggam Bokuto dengan sangat erat seakan tidka ingin melepaskannya. Sugawara terus berseru 'cepat cepat' sementara Bokuto di belakanganya dengan tawa canggung hanya menerima dirinya ditarik-tarik dalam kerumunan orang banyak.

"Haah, akhirnya kita di sini." Sugawara menghela nafas lega.

"Tahun ini adalah yang terbaik untukku Koushi."

Sugawara di sampingnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Banyak, Koushi."

Keduanya menatap ke dalam iris masing-masing.

'Rambut abu-abu dan iris cokelat terang'

Bokuto tertawa, Sugawara tersenyum geli mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu Koushi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dengan begitu mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Cinta mereka terlalu sempurna, dan tidak ada yang boleh sesempurna itu dalam dunia ini. Keduanya sepakat.

Ledakan terbesar di akhir tahun itu diringi oleh lambaian tangan dengan penuh kesadaran.

END

A/N : aku tahu ini flat, kisah cinta yang flat, tapi aku menikmati. Kalau ada yang salah, jangan di flame ya...kritik aja. Yoroshiku.


End file.
